The Battles- Tales of a Travelling Referee
by MuffinMurf
Summary: Follow Jack the travelling referee and his Kadabra as they referee your OC's battles. OC Forms are always accepted!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, MuffinMurf is back with a new, hopefully better written story! As you can tell by the summary, this will be a story about my OC, Jack, reffing your OC's battles against canon trainers! The OC form is down below, please fill out it out! I already have two OC forms ready for this week, courtesy of Reevee21, the author of What Goes Down in the PC, and enchantedem7! The first two people I had chosen were unable to do it, or just never replied. More at the bottom!**

First Name:

Surname:

Outfit:

Pokemon and moves (Max six for both):

Personality:

Battle Personality (optional):

Brief background:

Family and/or Friends watching the battle (Yes or No, if yes, names and brief personality):

Battle Strategies (one defensive, one offensive, example could be counter shield and swords dance sweep):

Person you would like to battle (anime or games canon, not manga):

**Update Schedule here! There will be two updates a week, on Wednesdays and Saturdays. The OC's will be chosen a week in advance, (the form MUST be PM'd.) Please send in your forms! If you don't get it at first, try a different OC and send it again next week! Update tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late update, I was at a LCS Match yesterday, and was unable to finish writing. Sorry. This is Reevee21's OC, thanks again for filling out the form! And to you guys, please fill out an OC form, I got one, but I need one more for next week! Anyways, here is the first real chapter of, The Battles!**

**Jack P.O.V**

Ah, the cool feel of the air rushing on your face. It was something I haven't felt in a while, being cooped up in the Referee School for a year will keep you inside. A lot. Now, as I make a descent in my hot air balloon onto my the field where I will be the official ref of a battle for the first time, I think to myself, _am I ready?_

"You should not be worried Jack. It will only affect your officiating." My Kadabra says to me.

"Gah! Don't read my mind like that Kadabra! It bothers me." I replied with a shocked face

Kadabra continued his stern look forward as we touched the ground, and I got a closer look at the people standing on the field.

One of the people, the challenger I believe, had long brown hair, she wore a light blue t-shirt with an unzipped jacket of the same color. She had dark blue pants and a lopsided belt that had her Pokeballs. She was staring down the other battler, a boy with purple hair and shirt, with a grey vest and pants. There was one person there, presumably a traveling companion of one of them, wearing a blue shirt and creamy shorts.

I cleared my throat which got the attention of the two battlers.

"Oh! Hello there! You must be the ref. My name is Maddie Elong, and I hail from Castelia City! This is Joey, and that is-" The brown haired girl said, before she was cut off.

"I can introduce my self. My name is Paul, and I'm from Veilstone City" The purple haired trainer said.

"Hmph." The girl stomped her feet.

"Alright. Lets get the battle started shall we? Kadabra, please get the scoreboard out?"

Kadabra levitated a red scoreboard out of my balloon and plugged a red computer into it, loading the two faces of the trainers on opposite sides.

Both the trainers had taken their respective sides, I took a big breath, and I said the command that would start my first battle.

"This will be a six on six battle between Maddie Elong from Castelia City and Paul from Veilstone City. Challenger, please send out your first Pokemon!"

"Go, Cinder!" Maddie shouted

A Ninetales appeared on the field and let loose a cry of "Nine!"

"Drapion, standby for battle!"

Drapion let out a cry to match Ninetales, "Drappion!"

"Pin Missile."

White thistles shot out towards Ninetales, causing Maddie to command Ninetales to dodge.

"Ninetales, sidestep!"

Ninetales moved to the left and easily dodged the attack.

"Now, use Dark Pulse!"

"Use your Dark Pulse Drapion."

The two chains of dark energy hit each other, but Ninetales appeared to be stronger than Drapion because the Dark Pulse from Ninetales overpowered the other one, making Drapion cry out in pain from the hit.

"Drappp…"

"Use Toxic Spikes."

"Quick Ninetales stop that stupid status inflicting move with your Fire Blast!"

The Fire Blast hit most of the Toxic Spikes, but some of them got through, unknown to Maddie.

"Come back Drapion. Now, go Electivire!"

Drapion's face on the scoreboard turned light grey, with an Electivire face appearing.

"Thunderpunch then Thunder."

Electivire's attacks dealt tons of damage to Ninetales, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Nine!"

"Ninetales, quick, Psyshock!"

The psychic energy bolts smashed into Electivire.

"Elec!"

"Earthquake."

"What!"

Ninetales was already frail from the two attacks, and was destroyed by the super-effective attack.

"Ninetales!"

Ninetales was slumped on the ground, with swirls for eyes.

"Ninetales is unable to battle, so Electivire is the winner! Maddie, please send out your next Pokemon!"

"Alright, go Venom!"

A intimidating looking Scolipede entered the field with a mighty "SCOL!"

"Iron Tail, Venom!"

"Dodge."

Scolipede slammed a glowing white into the ground, not on purpose but because Electivire had moved out of the way.

"Sludge Bomb!"

A purple bomb slammed into Electivire, causing it to fall over.

"Get up!"

"Not today! Sludge Bomb then Iron Tail."

When the smoke cleared, Electivire could be seen barely able to stay up, and a weak cry emerged from its lips.

"Elect.."

"Thunder Electivire!"

Scolipede was hit and knocked back, letting Electivire get up.

"No! Venom, Double Edge!"

Scolipede, coated in blue energy, slammed into Electivire, knocking him out.

"Electivire is unable to battle, so, Scolipede is the winner! Paul, please send out your next Pokemon!"

"Honchkrow, stand by for battle!"

"Go ahead and use Rock Climb, Venom!"

Scolipede claws tuned bright white, and smashed into Honchkrow.

"Brave Bird."

"Quick! Dodge!"

Scolipede dodged the attack at first, but was hit by the Brave Bird when Honchkrow came around and hit him in the back.

"SCOL!" It screamed in pain

"Honch" Honchkrow, muttered, after being hit by recoil.

"Quick Honchkrow, use Air Cutter."

"Scolipede, please move!"

It was to no avail. Scolipede was hit by a swirling ball of wind, rendering it unconscious.

"Scolipede is unable to battle, so Honchkrow is the winner of this round! Maddie, please send out your next Pokemon."

"Go, Jet!"

"SwellOW!"

"Use Giga Impact!"

"Match it with your Brave Bird."

The two attacks caused a huge explosion, causing both Pokemon to crash onto the ground.

"Swellow!"

"Honchkrow, return."

A bright right light engulfed the panting Honchkrow.

"Go, Aggron."

"AGROOOON."

"Heat Wave, Jet!"

A white flame came out from Swellow's mouth, smashing into Aggron, but doing minimal damage.

"Rock Slide Aggron."

"Fly up in between the rocks!"

Swellow dodge between the rocks, and paused up in the air.

"Return Jet. Go, Serperior!"

Serperior appeared on the field with a majestic sounding "Serpeer."

"Giga Drain!"

"Hyper Beam."

The Hyper Beam knocked Serperior' vines away, causing it to hiss.

"Frenzy Plant!"

"Flamethrower on Serperior."

Both the attacks hit the Pokemon, hurting them greatly.

"Giga Drain Serperior! We need some health!"

Vines shot out of Serperior and locked onto Aggron, giving health to Aggron.

"End this. Hyper Beam."

A bright beam of light shot out of Aggron's mouth, effectively ending Serperior's battle. However, this used up all of Aggron;s energy, also ending it's battle.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Please send out your next Pokemon."

"Honchkrow."

"Galvantula!"

"Thunder!"

"'Use Dark Pulse to cancel it."

The attacks hit, but Dark Pulse overpowered the Thunder and hit Galvantula.

"Bounce above Honchkrow and use Poison Jab!"

"Don't let it get above you. Air Slash."

"Thunder to counter!"

Thunder smashed the Air Slash to pieces, making Honchkrow fall out of the sky. Fainted.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle! So, Galvantula is the winner! Please send out your next Pokemon, Paul."

"Hariyama, stand by for battle!"

"Harii!"

"Poison Jab, Galvantula!"

"Dodge!"

Hariyama jumped over Galvantula, now in a better vantage point to attack.

"Giga Impact Hariyama."

Galvantula was crushed by the attack, but surprisingly said nothing.

"Is your Galvantula mental? That attack should of made it cry out in pain." Paul asked

"MY GALVANTULA IS NOT MENTAL. And by the way, Galvantula has never said anything. Ever." Maddie replied.

"Now Galvantula, Bug Buzz!"

Hariyama was sent flying back by the attack, crying out in pain.

"Harii."

"Get up and use Fire Punch."

"Thunder!"

"Move around it."

Hariyama sidestepped around the Thunder and slammed its fiery coated fist into Galvantula.

"Again."

This continued for a while, until Maddie had Galvantula use a last ditch effort to K.O. Hariyama.

"Bounce!"

Galvantula launched up in the sky then came down with great speed.

"Giga Impact."

Both Pokemon slammed into each other, and when the two landed, Galvantula was knocked out.

"Galvantula is unable to battle. Hariyama is the winner! Please send out your last Pokemon Maddie!"

Maddie took a big breath, then called for her last Pokemon.

"Go, Lloyd!"

A Umbreon came out of the Pokeball with a flip and a "Umbre!" And landed on one of the two Toxic Spikes.

"Umb!" Lloyd called out in pain after being poisoned.

"NO NO STATUSES. USE PSYCHIC!"

A bright light surrounded Hariyama, levitating it up in the air then throwing it against a wall.

"Use Hammer Arm."

"JUMP OVER IT THEN USE SHADOW BALL."

Umbreon flipped over Hariyama and fired off a Shadow Ball, knocking out Hariyama.

"Hariyama is unable to battle. So, Umbreon is the winner! Paul, please send out your last Pokemon."

"Drapion come out and use Pin Missile."

"Drapion appeared in a flash of light and sent thistles out of its claws towards Umbreon.

"SEND THEM BACK WITH PSYCHIC!" Maddie screamed, still mad.

Pink light surrounded the Pin Missile, and they turned around and flew towards Drapion.

"Use Pin Missile again."

The two attacks collided, but some of the thistles hit both of the Pokemon.

"Umbree!"

"Draapiioon."

Both Pokemon cried out in pain, and then Umbreon cried out again, hurt by the poison.

"MOONLIGHT."

Umbreon shot a beam of stars towards the sky, hopefully healing it's future self.

"Cross Poison, Drapion. End this."

"DODGE!"

Umbreon jumped out of the way of the attack, but it caught his hind legs, causing him to fall on the ground. However it shakily got up, and was healed by the Moonlight, making it able to stand up without shaking. Both Pokemon stared each other down, before Umbreon was ko'd by Poison.

**Jack P.O.V.**

"Umbreon is unable to battle, so Drapion is the winner! And since Umbreon was last of Maddie's usable Pokemon, Paul wins!"

And that was it. Mostly mistake free, I had finished my first battle. But, there is going to be more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Well, that first battle went decently. Kinda. I mean, that Ninetales got up pretty quickly after I called her down..

"No time to be reflecting on past mistakes. We have a battle now." Kadabra said.

"Gah! Every time I tell you not to read my mind!" I screamed

"Suck it up. We're here."

I looked down, and we were here. Here, was a grassy field outside of Laverre City in Kalos.

There was a girl in a red dress and a black top, the other person, the challenger had sky blue hair with a small yellow bag on her back. She had black skinny jeans with a blue shirt. There was a couple other people, (Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont, I don't want to describe their outfits).

"Hello there! My name is Serena! Um, are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Penelope."

"Alright, since we have all the introductions done, can we start?"

"Oh right!" Serena said with a smile.

"Sure." Penelope replied

Kadabra had already set up the scoreboard, so I said the command that would start the battle.

**No P.O.V.**

"This will be a 5v5 Battle between Penelope and Serena! Challenger, please send out your first Pokemon!"

"Eevee, our strong bond will never falter. Lets go!" Penelope said quietly, but with a lot of passion

A cute brown fox came out of Penelope's Pokeball with a,

"Vui!"

"Fennekin, lets go!" Serena yelled

Fennekin came out of its Pokeball with a flip and a,

"FenniKIN!"

"Ember, Fenniken!" Serena called

"Dodge then Attract."

Eevee skillfully jumped over the fireball and shot hearts at Fennekin, but the attract failed.

"Fenniken, Scratch!"

"Match it with your Tackle please."

The two Pokemon collided, and they both shot back, landing on their feet and shaking the attack off.

"Letsuse your Quick Attack!"

"Flamethrower!"

Penelope's eyes widened as Eevee was engulfed by the attack, only for Eevee to come out, damaged, but Quick Attack still being used, and smashed into Fenniken, knocking it down.

"No! Fennekin please get up and use Flamethrower one more time!"

"If you use Secret Power, we might win this round Eevee!"

The two attacks collided, and were even for a second. Then, the Flamethrower engulfed the Secret Power, and had Eevee knocked out.

"Eevee is unable to battle, so Fenniken wins! Please send out your next Pokemon, Penelope!

"Ever since I caught you with a fishing rod, I knew you were strong. Dratini!"

A small serpentine dragon came out of the Pokeball with a

"Dratiiiniii"

"Fenniken, use Scratch!"

"Dratini, I need you to use Dragon Dance, the use your Dragon Breath attack."

While Fenniken shot towards Dratini, the latter used a complicated dance to raise it's attack and speed.

"Now, dodge it Dratini!"

With the boost in speed, Dratini was easily able to dodge the Scratch, and turned to face Fenniken again.

"No! Alright Fenniken, use Ember!"

"Plow through it with Aqua Tail!

Dratini's tail covered in blue watery energy split the attack in half, then slammed into Fenniken, rendering it unable to battle.

"No!"

"Fenniken is unable to battle. So, Dratini is the winner! Serena, please send your next Pokemon."

"Fine. Spritzee, go!"

A floating triangular shaped Pokemon appeared with a,

"Sprritz"

"I am sorry Dratini. This is not the type matchup for you. Return."

"Show us some aerial skills! Go, Skarmory!"

A menacing looking steel bird came out of the Pokeball with a

"SKAR!"

"Thunderbolt, Spritzee!"

"Use Swift to counter!"

Skarmory shot stars at the Thunderbolt, breaking the attack up.

"Good job! Now use Sky Attack." Penelope said with a confident tone.

Skarmory turned bright orange, then flew at Spritzee at a high speed.

"Quick! Dodge it!"

Then command was to no avail. Skarmory was just simply extremely fast.

"Good work Skarmory! I guess I am a good breeder." Penelope said with a smile

"Skar!" Skarmory replied.

"Grr! Spritzee use Thunderbolt!" Serene yelled

Once again a lightning bolt shot towards Skarmory, this time it hit though, causing Skarmory to cry out in pain

"Skarrr!"

"Steel Wing."

"Gyro Ball to counter!"

This tactic might have worked better if Spritzee was a higher level than Skarmory. This was not the case, and Skarmory slammed its wing into Spritzee, knocking it out.

"Spritzee is unable to battle, so Skarmory is the winner! Please send out your next Pokemon, Serena.

"Pyroar, lets go!"

"PyROAR"

"Use Flamethrower."

"Dodge it then use Drill Peck!"

"Keep the Flamethrower on Skarmory!"

Skarmory swooped down at Pyroar, dodging the Flamethrower constantly.

"Now use Iron Tail, Pyroar!"

"Iron Defence, but keep Drill Peck going!"

Skarmory's body glowed white, and took no damage from the Iron Tail, then slammed its rotating beak into Pyroar's belly, sending it flying.

"Thanks for the advantage. Use Flamethrower!"

Penelope's eyes widened as she quickly commanded Skarmory to move.

"Dodge, quick!"

This didn't work, Skarmory had gotten up in the air briefly before Pyroar turned the Flamethrower's direction, knocking Skarmory to the ground.

"Iron Tail to finish this!"

"Please get up, Skarmory!"

Pyroar was across the battlefield in a flash, slamming a glowing white tail into Skarmory, K. it.

"Skarmory is unable to battle! So, Pyroar is the winner! Penelope, please send out your next Pokemon."

"Show us the immense power that you have, Blaziken!"

A fiery chicken appeared on the field with a mighty cry of,

"BLLLAZEKINN!"

"Brave Bird then Sky Uppercut."

"Match it with Headbutt!"

This didn't go well for Pyroar. It was sent flying back by the Brave Bird, then flew across the field, courtesy of the Sky Uppercut.

"Blazek.." Blaziken whimpered, the recoil from Brave Bird took it's toll.

When the smoke from Pyroar's landing had cleared, it had swirls for eyes, rendering it unable to battle.

"Pyroar is unable to battle! So, Blaziken is the winner! Please send out your next Pokemon Serena!"

"Go, Froakie!"

A blue frog appeared on the field with a subtle,

"Frookie"

Froakie looked a bit confused, this wasn't his trainer! He looked at Ash, who gave him a "do it." look, Serena didn't have five Pokemon, so Froakie was lended to her.

"Return Blaziken. Good work with Pyroar."

"My starter, your presence is needed, go Bayleef!"

A green dinosaur with a leaf necklace and a leaf on its head appeared with a

"Bay!"

"Froakie use the bubbles on your neck to confuse Bayleef!"

"Razor Leaf to cut through it."

Green leaves shot through the fake bubbles and slammed into Froakie.

"Ice Beam!"

A beam of concentrated hit Bayleef in the stomach, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Bayy!"

"Magical Leaf and Poison Powder."

"Dodge!"

Penelope smiled as Froakie tried in vain to dodge the Magical Leaf, got poisoned by the Poison Powder and then hit by the Magical Leaf.

"Grrr! Use Water Pulse then Pound!"

"Use Razor Leaf to cut through the Water Pulse!"

The blob of water was cut open by the attack, but Froakie was unharmed, and slammed into Bayleef.

"Good work! Ice Beam!"

The super-effective attack shot towards Bayleef, but, her head took the brunt of the attack, freezing her.

"Frroak.." Froakie groaned, feeling the poison.

"Pound, Froakie!"

Froakie kept on slamming into Bayleef, until Penelope got an idea.

"Use Synthesis to unfreeze!"

Everybody looked on in wonder, as Bayleef used the concentrated sunlight to unfreeze her head.

"Awesome! Use Magical Leaf!"

"Use Ice Beam under it!"

When both Pokemon fell to the ground, they had both been K.O'd.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, please send out your next Pokemon!"

"Vivillon!"

"Blaziken, one more show of power!"

"Sleep Powder!"

"Use your Flamethrower to disperse it, then hit Vivillon."

"Dodge!"

All those commands happened, Flamethrower dispersed the attack, then almost hit Vivillon, but it dodged. However, this was the end of the road for Vivillon and Serena.

"Let's finish this battle! Brave Bird, Sky Uppercut, then finish it off with Flamethrower!"

"Dodge!"

It's safe to say that dodge didn't happen. With the speed and attack power of Blaziken, when the dust had cleared, Vivillon had swirls for eyes, and Serena had lost.

"Vivillon is unable to battle, so the winner is Blaziken, and since that was Serena's last usable Pokemon, Penelope wins the match!

And thus was Jack's second battle.

**And that's it! Sorry to enchantedem7 for not making his Blaziken go mega, It would've been overkill for a battle with Serena, and not including the backstory. I need an OC for next Wednesday, please send one in!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry about no news. I'm having family problems right now, and for the two people that actually read this, I won't be updating til next Saturday. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**No P.O.V.**

"This will be a 6v6 battle between Alder and Victor Cruz! Challenger, please send out your first Pokemon!"

The challenger, Victor was wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. He had black jeans with a dark belt a red buckle in the form of a falcon. He had a gold bracelet and black hi-tops on his feet.

"Raichu." Victor said

"Brraichu!"

"Volcarona, I need you!" Alder called

"VolcARONA!"

"Thunderbolt."

"Not so fast! Volcarona, use Fire Blast!"

"Agility to dodge."

Raichu jumped away from the Fire Blast. Victor smiled while Alder frowned. That Raichu needed to be gone.

Suddenly, Victor opened his eyes and shouted, "Hidden Power!"

Green orbs flew out from Raichu, slamming into Volcarona.

Volcarona was hurt by the attack, letting a "Rona!"

"No time to cry! Use Bug Buzz!"

Green fuzz flew out from Volcarona towards Raichu, and because Raichu was in the air, it was unable to dodge it.

Raichu was hurt heavily, causing it to cry out in pain, "RaichU!"

Viktor frowned, Raichu needed to get up quick or he was done.

"Get up quick!" This was to no avail as Alder called for a Hyper Beam, and once the smoke cleared from the attack, Raichu was done.

"Raichu is unable to battle, so Volcarona is the winner! Please send out your next Pokemon, Viktor."

"That was a good performance from Raichu, but now it's time to use, Espeon."

"Interesting choice, but that doesn't matter! Go ahead and use Bug Buzz, Volcarona!"

"Counter it with your Shadow Ball."

The two attacks struggled, but Alder's signature Pokemon overcame the attack and put the Bug Buzz on a direct path with Espeon.

"No! Dodge it please!" Viktor exclaimed in a quiet sort of way.

Again, this didn't happen. Alder's Volcarona was a much higher level than Espeon, so that attack quickly found its target, leaving it with swirls for eyes.

"Espeon is unable to battle, so Volcarona is the winner! Please send out your third Pokemon now Viktor."

"Feraligatr, show us some power."

Feraligatr came out onto the field with a mighty, "FERAL-IGTAR"

Alder let out a hearty laugh,

"Huaha! Now here is a good battle. Go use Hyper Beam, Volcarona!"

A beam of bright light began to charge in Volcarona's mouth, and Viktor knew exactly how to block this attack.

"Use Metal Claw on the ground to create a boulder, then place it in front of you and reinforce it with Ice Beam."

Feraligatr scooped up the ground creating a large boulder in front of itself, then shot an Ice Beam at it, sticking it to the ground. This rock slowed down Volcarona's Hyper Beam, allowing Feraligatr time to charge it's next attack.

"You know what to do."

Feraligatr suddenly leapt on top of the rock, summoning stones form out of nowhere, that landed directly on top of Volcarona.

"Volcarr!" It screamed out in pain, now trapped under rocks.

"Use Fire Blast to get rid of those rocks!"

"Use Hydro Pump then Surf."

Volcarona began to charge up a Fire Blast, but was shot out from underneath the rocks by the Hydro Pump, then was hit by a wall of water and the rocks from the Rock Tomb, knocking it out.

"Vvvolcarona is unnable to battle… Alder, please send out your nexttt Pokemon." Jack said stuttering, not able to believe what he just saw.

"Wow, that is some Pokemon. But no time! Go, Escavalier!"

"EscavaLIER"

"Feraligatr, Rock Tomb around Escavalier, then it's your call.

Feraligatr nodded, then summoned stones from the sky dropping them around Escavalier, then began to rush towards it with a Superpower charging, and a Metal Claw ready in one hand.

"Energy Ball in front of you!"

Feraligatr slammed through the rocks, and into Escavalier. At the same time Escavalier let it's Energy Ball hit Feraligatr, Feraligatr flew through the hole it had made, but Escavalier, hit by the Metal Claw, smashed through the rock.

"Escava!" "Gatr!" Both Pokemon cried.

"Get up and use X-Scissor!"

"Ice Beam."

With surprising speed, Escavalier flew towards Feraligatr, charging an X-Scissor, while Feraligatr charged an Ice Beam. Escavalier reached Feraligatr at the same time the Ice Beam was released, so both Pokemon were sent reeling from the attacks, and since both had been harmed heavily, they were KO'd.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, please send out your next Pokemon."

"Accelgor, battle time!"

"Alright, Sceptile."

"Another, interesting choice! Ha!" Alder laughed, but suddenly got serious and called for a Bug Buzz.

"Sceptile, use Frenzy Plant to create a forest and dodge it using the trees.

Sceptile summoned huge vines from the ground that covered the whole field, the jumped between them to dodge the Bug Buzz.

"Focus Blast, then use Bug Buzz one more time.

"Cut through it using Leaf Blade, then dodge."

Sceptile cut through the Focus Blast, then let to another vine, causing the Bug Buzz to miss.

"Giga Drain!"

Vines coated in green energy shot towards Accelgor, but before they could reach it, Alder called for a Giga Impact. Accelgor, coated in blue energy, was too fast, even for Sceptile. I slammed through all of the vines before Accelgor let Sceptile go and used Bug Buzz, per Alder's command.

This combo of attacks left Sceptile unconscious.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, so Accelgor is the winner! Please send out your next Pokemon, Viktor."

"Charizard, now!"

"Reeeowr!"

"Return. This isn't the matchup for you. Now, go Druddigon!"

"DruddIGON!"

"Use Flamethrower."

"Dragon Pulse!"

The two attacks struggled for a little while, then the Dragon Pulse overpowered the Flamethrower, causing Charizard to fall towards the ground.

"Use Earthquake, Charizard."

Charizard stabilized itself, then slammed into the ground with it legs causing Druddigon to stumble, then fall on it's face.

"Use Outrage!"

Charizard, coated in draconic energy flew towards Druddigon, only to be met with a ThunderPunch, courtesy of Druddigon.

"Good work! Now use Stone Edge, followed up by a Focus Blast!"

Pointed stones flew towards the fleeing Charizard knocking it to the ground, then it was finsihed off by the blue orb.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Please send out your last Pokemon, Viktor!"

"Snorlax, lets go."

"Rock Smash, Druddigon!"

"Roll out of the way."

Druddigon was about to bring a glowing fist onto Snorlax, when it simply rolled out of the way.

"Good work. Now use Ice Punch."

"Meet it with ThunderPunch!"

The two elemental punches met their mark, causing both Pokemon to fly back.

"Fire Blast, now!"

"Focus Blast, Druddigon, lets end this!"

Surprisingly, the Fire Blast overtook the Focus Blast, slamming into Druddigon, causing to fall over, panting.

"Good! Now use Ice Punch."

Snorlax reached Druddigon, but was surprised when it jumped up and used Dragon Claw, this being enough to finish the battle, despite Druddigon being KO'd.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, so this round is a tie!" But, since Viktor is out of usable Pokemon, Alder is the winner!"

Viktor returned Snorlax, then sunk to his knees. Only two Pokemon? Pathetic! How could he prove to his traitorous friends that he was good?

"Good work. You destroyed my Volcarona! Thats impressive." Alder said with a smile.

Viktor nodded, a small smile on his lips.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

That warmed my heart, but now onto my next battle!

**Sorry about the chapter being late, I got back from a wedding last night and was unable to write, and I just finished watching the World Cup finals. Poor Argentina. Weh nyou drop a review, tell me who you were rooting for in this cup, USA all the way from this author! Anyways, this was Red Alfa's OC, I really should have balanced his Pokemon's levels out, but oh well. Viktor WILL get a rematch. Next OC, which will be coming out sometime next week, (I will be dropping the schedule.) Send in your OC, and please review and follow. Peace!**


End file.
